


Birthday

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: It's Blaine's special day.  Kurt is a dork.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

"Mm, good morning," Blaine greeted, tucking his arms around Kurt's waist with a slow, sleepy smile as Kurt lingered over and pressed another kiss to the underside of his stubbly jaw. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know what today is."

"Mmhm. Cake."

Kurt laughed, letting his weight fall on top of him and leaning up to kiss him.

"God, you're getting heavy," Blaine groaned in mock dismay, a wry smile twisting his lips when he looked up at Kurt. Then, yelping as Kurt attacked his ticklish sides, Blaine thrashed and insisted, "Oh no, no, no, no, Kurt-Kurt-Kurt-Kurt- _Kurt_."

Kurt's laughter turned squeaky when Blaine managed to roll him over, pinning his arms over his head and chuckling his own breathless relief into the warm silence. The window was still half an inch open, letting warm spring air into the room. Breathless and amused, Blaine was caught off guard when Kurt locked his knees around Blaine's waist and toppled him sideways onto his back, immediately resuming his attack.

Going full throttle on the defensive, Blaine shoved a pillow at Kurt's face and even managed to get in a few licks of his own before Kurt retaliated.

In the end, tousle-haired and breathless, they both ended up on the floor in a sea of sheets, laughing nervously and nudging each other lightly from a safe distance with their feet, not daring to venture closer just yet.

Then, taking the leap, Blaine lunged forward and tackled Kurt around the midriff, ignoring his breathless squeak before leaning down to press kiss after kiss along his jaw.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he insisted.

"God, you're so stubbly," Kurt murmured, laughing as he reached up to cradle one of Blaine's cheeks. "Mmm," he hummed, and even more gutturally, " _mmmm_ ," when Blaine trailed down to his neck. "Thought it was your birthday," he said, tangling a hand in Blaine's product-free hair.

"Maybe you're my present," he teased back.

Kurt hummed in agreement, letting Blaine have his fill before patting his hip and insisting, "I still need to shower and you need to shave."

"I don't _need_ to shave," Blaine said with a little pout as he leaned back to look down at Kurt.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides lightly, warningly, and Blaine knew that he could be on the attack in an instant and wisely took his leave, standing up and offering Kurt a hand as he did so.

"You don't," Kurt agreed, tucking his arms around Blaine's waist for one more kiss, "but you don't want to look scruffy on record."

And on that cryptic note, he disappeared into the attached bathroom.

In a state of almost euphoric unconcern, Blaine hummed and picked up the sheets, making the bed and putting Kurt's iPod on to the first pop music playlist he could find. He'd just finished singing along to Maroon 5's latest chart topper when Kurt emerged, breathtakingly handsome in nothing but a towel.

"You still have morning breath," Kurt teased when Blaine idled over for a kiss, pouting at the rejection but accepting it with a smile when Kurt kissed his cheek instead. "Go shave."

"All right, all right."

He took his time, showering and shaving and lavishing himself with attention, fit to burst with excitement because it was his _birthday._

And sure, they didn't have formal plans until dinner that night, but just the thought of the possibilities tickled his consciousness, keeping him light on his feet as he emerged and picked out a set of clothes, Kurt already milling away in the kitchen, humming as he worked.

Straightening his bright blue bowtie and feeling very much the birthday boy, he opened the door separating the master from the rest of the apartment and received a face full of confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

Staggering from the impact of Sam's confetti launcher, Blaine laughed as he took in the scene, Tina and Artie blowing party whistles while Mike stood back and recorded the pandemonium on his iPhone. Covered in confetti, he _oofed_ in surprise as Rachel threw her arms around him, squealing into his neck because "Oh my god, Blaine, happy birthday!"

"All right, Berry, I'm starving, let's _go,_ you can kiss him all you want later," Santana said, prying Rachel off him as Brittany sidled up to him and linked arms before kissing his cheek.

"You taste like raspberries," she mused, Kurt snorting into his coffee a little ways away.

Taking stock of their small band of misfits, Blaine couldn't keep the smile off his face as first Brittany and then Tina and finally Kurt took turns walking right alongside him.

They went to a local cafe and filled a table with food, digging into each other's plates and chattering so illustriously that Blaine couldn't tell who had ordered what dish as soon as forks started digging in. He snagged nice-sized portions of everything, packing away enough food to feed a small village by the time their desolation was complete. No matter how over his head the conversation steered, laughter was always on the tip of his tongue, snorted into his drink or simply caught between bites as he beamed at everyone.

They scarcely attracted attention at the pleasantly crowded restaurant, but he still blushed fiercely when they insisted on singing happy birthday. He laughed when Sam produced a second confetti launcher from nowhere, showering the table in scraps that they all ended up piling into a generous heap in the center before leaving their waitress a two hundred percent tip.

Once they'd digested enough of their feast to move, they left.

Of all the places he'd expected to spend his birthday, the gym hadn't been on his list, but the familiarity of the setting and the way the pool was there were both utterly irresistible. Everyone had already come prepared, per Kurt's instructions, and they quickly suited up and hopped in, Mike scrambling to rescue Artie when he flung himself, chair and all, into the pool.

"You," Blaine said, decked out in swim shorts and feeling happier than he had in months as he swam up behind Kurt, tucking his chin over his shoulder and hugging him tight, "are a genius."

"I try," Kurt replied, yelping when Mike and Sam promptly squashed them in a group hug, Brittany joining in and refusing to let go even when they finally separated.

Blaine bobbed around the pool for a while with her lemured to his back, enjoying the atmosphere almost as much as the company itself. Puck and Quinn joined them an hour later, Puck getting a running start before cannonballing into the pool while Quinn made a more sedate entrance the typical way.

Eventually, once they'd exhausted their repertoire of pool games, they returned to the apartment for cake, forcing Blaine to endure another chorus of _happy birthday_ before divvying it up to everyone's delight. Of course, entrusting Puck with the knife meant that the slices ranged from sheet thin to gigantic, delivering a humbling piece to Blaine before carving out a full sixth of the cake for himself. Blaine didn't mind, though, going back for seconds while they laughed and talked, feeling so at home he could scarcely stop smiling.

He'd almost forgotten about his evening plans until at last they trickled away, in pairs and solo, leaving Kurt and he alone in their apartment, still light out but already beginning to wind down for the day.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, and dressing in their coziest outdoor wear they left, hand-in-hand down the streets.

Whether it was an hour or three scarcely mattered to Blaine. They ambled into shops and bought sweaters and short-sleeves and books, poring over the latter in Central Park as Kurt rested, back against a tree, with Blaine, head propped against his thigh, quietly comfortable.

So comfortable was Blaine that he dozed off, waking with a slight jolt when Kurt gave his shoulder a little nudge. "We should head back," he said softly, Blaine nodding and sitting up with a deep yawn.

Energy levels sagging as the sun began to dip, Blaine was happy to lean against Kurt as they took the subway back, purchases in hand. They unpacked and spent a moment longer to admire their new additions spread across the bed before dressing in more apropos suits and taking off, chasing sunset along the way.

The restaurant, beautifully lit in the impending twilight, was even more spectacular inside. Seated right away in a comfortable alcove, they dined on finer dishes, neither attacking their plates nor letting their contents cool, reviewing the days' events in undisguised amusement. They drank wine until Blaine felt pleasantly warm and benevolent towards every stranger out on the streets celebrating the day with him. By the time they ordered cheesecake even Blaine's formidable appetite stood up to only a few bites before he pleaded off and let Kurt finish his slice for him.

And oh, he was grateful for that, for sweet, lingering kisses later, for Kurt's warm, unwavering presence in his life.  It wasn't until much later when sleep beckoned him close that Kurt finally sat next to him and handed him a tiny red box, the city still alive and vibrant just beyond the window.

"What's this?" he asked, amused and relieved to be back in lounge wear but so, so happy regardless, even as Kurt tucked his cheek against his shoulder and said nothing.

Blaine tipped the box open and felt tears well up at the sight, plucking the delicate white bowtie ring out of it.

"You made a promise to always love me," Kurt explained as Blaine turned the white bowtie over and over, so, so careful.  And this is my promise to you."

At a loss for words, all Blaine could say was, "It's beautiful. Then, turning to kiss him, setting the ring aside carefully so he didn't crush it, "You're so, so perfect and I'm honestly so in love with you."

Smiling into the kiss when Blaine broke aside to kiss, a little sloppily, along his jaw, Kurt reached up to cradle his cheek and say, "I love you so much. Happy birthday, B."

"Thank you," Blaine said, meaning it, and scooted the ring onto the nightstand so he could push Kurt back onto the bed and kiss him properly.

And if he was dozing between one kiss and the next, at least Kurt had the foresight to nudge him around until they were both comfortable, spooning up behind him and turning out the light.

Being married to Kurt two years prior was still the highlight of his life, but he still couldn't help but think as he dozed off in Kurt's arms, _Best birthday ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
